1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to illumination. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), light emitting diodes (LEDs) has the advantages of low power consumption, good color rendering property and mercury-free. Therefore, the LEDs have replaced the CCFLs to provide backlight for liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Generally, the white backlight source of a LCD is performed by mixing light of different colors. Particularly, a combination of LEDs of different colors can produce the impression of white light as the white backlight source of the LCD. However, the mixing of light of different colors is seldom uniform because some or all of the LEDs produce asymmetrical beam patterns. Therefore, the white backlight source of the LCD usually has a colour shift problem.